The present invention relates to a cable punch assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to cable punch assembly for inserting multiple cables simultaneously. The cable punch assembly inserts up to four pairs of cables into insulation displacement contacts in a wiring unit.
Due to significant advancements in telecommunications and data transmission speeds over unshielded twisted pair cables or wires, the connectors (jacks, patch panels, cross connects, etc.) have become critical factors in achieving high performance in data transmission systems, particularly at the higher frequencies. Some performance characteristics, particularly near end crosstalk, can degrade beyond acceptable levels at new, higher frequencies in the connectors unless adequate precautions are taken.
Often, wiring is pre-existing. Standards define the geometry and the pin definitions for the connectors, making any changes to the wiring and to the connector geometry and pin definitions for improving performance characteristics cost prohibitive.
The use of unshielded twisted pair wiring and the establishment of certain standards for connector geometry and pin definitions were created prior to the need for high speed data transmissions. Thus, while using the existing unshielded twisted pair wiring and complying with the existing standards, connectors must be developed that fulfill the performance requirements of today""s higher speed communications in order to maintain compatibility with the existing connectors. Typical connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,526 of John J. Milner, Joseph E. Dupuis, Richard A. Fazio, and Robert A. Aekins, issued Feb. 27, 2001 and entitled xe2x80x9cWiring Unit with Angled Insulation Displacement Contactsxe2x80x9d, and to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/675,652 of Alan C. Miller, John J. Milner and Raul G. Pereira, filed Sep. 29, 2000, and entitled xe2x80x9cStuffer Cap Mechanism for an Electrical Connectorxe2x80x9d, the subject matter of each of which is hereby incorporated by reference
One problem with attaching the twisted pair wiring to the terminals of a wiring unit for an electrical connector is that only one wire may be attached at a time. Therefore, one wire must be individually attached to a terminal of the wiring unit before a second wire may be attached. This step is repeated for each terminal of the wiring unit. For a typical RJ plug having eight terminals, this process must be performed eight times. Such a process is time consuming and costly.
Another problem is that once an existing cable punch is used to attach a single wire to a terminal, a separate device must be used to cut excess wiring from the wiring unit. For the typical RJ plug having eight terminals, sixteen steps must be performed to connect eight wires in the eight terminals. Eight wires must be connected to the eight terminals, which requires eight separate steps. After each wire connecting step, a second separate step is required to cut off excess wire at each terminal. A sixteen step process to wire a wiring unit is time consuming and costly.
A need exists for a cable punch assembly that efficiently connects a plurality of wires to terminals of a wiring unit and cuts excess wiring from the wiring unit.
Accordingly, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an improved cable punch assembly.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a cable punch assembly that connects a plurality of wires to plural insulation displacement contacts.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a cable punch assembly having blades for cutting excess wire from a wiring unit.
The foregoing objects are basically attained by providing a cable punch assembly for connecting a plurality of wires to plural insulation displacement contacts. The cable punch assembly has a rod having first and second ends, and a base having first and second faces. The second end of the rod is connected to the first face. First and second connectors extend from the second face. Each of the connectors includes two laterally spaced wire pusher members that extend axially from the base to receive an insulation displacement contact between the pusher members as the pusher members force a wire into a wire receiving slot of the contact.
Each pair of the wire pusher members engages a single wire, so the cable punch assembly may connect a plurality of wires to a plurality of insulation displacement contacts of a wiring unit. Connecting a plurality of wires at a time decreases the amount of time required to wire a wiring unit.
Preferably, a blade is positioned proximal each connector allowing a cable punch assembly to cut off excess wire at the same time that the wires are inserted into receiving slots of the contacts, thereby reducing the number of steps and time required to wire a wiring unit.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the invention.